


When the lights die.

by HorrorQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stilinski Twins
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorQueen/pseuds/HorrorQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eran gemelos idénticos pero Stuart no era como los demás, había algo dentro de él que estaba mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the lights die. [Parte 1]

**Author's Note:**

> No sé muy bien que etiquetas poner sobre esto, si alguien puede ayudarme lo agradezco muchísimo.
> 
> Como siempre, aquí mi Tumblr: http://pelirojen.tumblr.com/

Stiles y Stuart eran gemelos idénticos, dos cuerpos pero un mismo ser. Aunque tenían sus diferencias, Stiles era un niño solitario, casi marginado deseando estar rodeado de amigos, enamorado hasta la ultima célula de Lydia Martin, lo que la gente solía llamar un amor no correspondido. Stuart era el popular, sarcástico, ingenioso, siempre rodeado de gente, pero prefería estar solo. Al contrario que Stiles, cualquier chica desearía estar con Stuart, en cambio él, solo tenia ojos para su hermano.

Eran gemelos idénticos pero Stuart no era como los demás, había algo dentro de él que estaba mal. 

A los ocho años, cuando Claudia murió, Stuart estuvo abrazando a su hermano que estaba ocultando su rostro bajo las manos y su cabeza entre las piernas hasta que John llegó al hospital. Desde ese día Stuart prometió cuidar de Stiles, ser fuerte por los dos. Stuart moriría si Stiles resultara dañado, él era su vida.

Una noche, un mes después de la muerte de Claudia, Stiles y su padre estaban cenando como de costumbre antes de que John se marchará a trabajar, después los niños marchaban a su habitación y dormían. Stuart no bajó para la cena, se sentía indispuesto, cuando terminaron de cenar Stiles subió a su habitación y al no encontrar a Stuart en ella pensó que estaría en el baño. 

Stiles se puso el pijama, subió a la cama y comenzó a leer su libro favorito “Caperucita Roja”, cuando pasaron unos minutos comenzó a escuchar unos quejidos provenientes del armario, dejó el libro encima de la cama y se acerco al armario escuchando los sonidos con más fuerza, abrió la puerta y encontró a Stuart sentado con las manos en la cabeza y sollozando. Stiles se acercó hasta su hermano y lo envolvió con sus brazos, Stuart rompió a llorar salpicando los gruesos cristales de sus gafas con pequeñas gotas de agua salada y su gemelo comenzó a calmarlo acariciándole la espalda. 

Cuando Stuart se calmó unas palabras salieron desde el fondo de su alma.

“ Le prometí a mamá que sería fuerte por los dos, cuidar de ti, protegerte, quererte toda mi vida. Pero no puedo Nim, la echo mucho de menos.”


	2. When the lights die. [Parte 2].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque eso era un punto a favor para Stuart, él era únicamente al que Stiles podía pertenecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo sin saber que etiquetas añadir a esta serie de capítulos, soy algo extraña (?)
> 
> Como siempre, aquí mi Tumblr: http://pelirojen.tumblr.com/

Un Sábado por la mañana, cuando tenían doce años. Stiles estaba cambiándose mientras Stuart leía “La lengua de las mariposas”.

Stuart amaba todo de su hermano, le encantaba verlo en cuerpo y alma. Era tan o más hermoso que él y no entendía como ninguna chica se había fijado en Stiles. 

Aunque eso era un punto a favor para Stuart, él era únicamente al que Stiles podía pertenecer.

Stiles terminó de ponerse la camiseta y se giró para mirar a su hermano, Stuart siguió leyendo hasta que quito la vista del libro y miró a su hermano. 

\- ¿Qué pasa Stiles?

\- Nada.

\- Llevas mirándome un buen rato y no has dicho nada desde que has entrado ¿Qué pasa Nim?

\- Yo…

\- Stiles, ven aquí y dime.

Stiles se acercó a la cama de su hermano, se subió y acomodó a su lado. Stuart por su parte quitó una mano del libro, la llevó hasta la espalda de su hermano y comenzó a acariciarlo.

\- Estás tenso Stiles ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha vuelto Jackson a meterse contigo? 

\- Jackson es un idiota, no es problema. Pero no se ha metido conmigo.

\- Entonces dime.

\- ¿Es normal que a una persona le gusten las niñas y los niños? 

\- ¿Te gustan también los niños, Stiles? 

\- Uh… no lo sé. 

\- Sabemos que te gustan las niñas ¿Lydia te gusta? 

Stiles asintió y su hermano paró momentáneamente sus caricias, odiaba a esa niña rica de pelo rubio-fresa largo y liso por romper el corazón de su hermano. Stiles se tensó y Stuart continuó acariciando la espalda de su hermano. 

\- Scott…

\- ¡No Stu! El es mi mejor amigo.

\- Oh, lo siento. No quise decir eso, Jackson es guapo ¿te gusta?

\- Él es un idiota, pero es guapo. 

\- Así que te gustan también los niños.

\- Mhm.

\- Pero eso no es malo Stiles, es del todo normal.

Stuart estaba intentando mantener la emoción, el hecho de que a su hermano le gusten los niños también era bueno para él. 

Stuart era consciente de que a él también le gustaban los niños tanto como las niñas. Una tarde en la fiesta de Danny, uno de sus pocos amigos, el cual también era amigo del idiota de Jackson, terminó en la habitación de Danny junto con un chico de intercambio unos dos años mayor que él. Stuart juró en ruso mil maldiciones por lo bien que se sentían los labios del chico y las cosas que le estaba haciendo con la lengua, para sorpresa de Stuart, el chico entendió perfectamente lo que había dicho. 

Desde ese día, Stuart supo que le atraían ambos sexos y comprendió que los sentimientos que tenia hacia su hermano no eran del todo correctos pero dio por hecho que amar a su propio hermano gemelo era como amarse a él mismo.


End file.
